As two-dimensional (2D) codes are more widely used in different application scenarios, more products and services integrate service information to 2D codes.
In the existing technology, each service supported by an application usually has its own independent 2D code information structure. As a result, different shortcuts to the services that correspond to different 2D codes need to be provided for a user to select, so that the 2D code corresponding to the selected service can be scanned to retrieve the service information. For example, an application can include a 2D code for a user to take the bus and a 2D code for making payment to a product.
Based on the existing technology, a better information organization solution of 2D codes applicable to various service scenarios is needed.